Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./01
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Przedmowa | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział I. Pierwszy raz ujrzałem światło dzienne w Bostonie, roku 1857... — Co on mówi... — powiecie — ośmset pięćdziesiąt siódmego?.. Toż dopiero dziwaczna pomyłka... On chciał zapewne powiedzieć tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiąt siódmego roku... Przepraszam nie ma tu żadnej pomyłki. Było już około czwartej po południu, 26 grudnia, nazajutrz po Bożem Narodzeniu, roku 1857, a nie 1957, gdy po raz pierwszy odetchnąłem wschodnim wiatrem Bostonu. Mogę zapewnić czytelnika, że i w owym czasie wiatr ten odznaczał się tą samą własnością przenikania na wskroś człowieka, którą się odznacza i dziś, w roku pańskim 2000. Takie twierdzenie wyda się tem hardziej dziwacznem, gdy dodam, żem człowiek młody, wyglądający na lat trzydzieści. I wcale się nie zdziwię, gdy czytelnik rzuci gniewnie tę książkę, która się zapowiada jako zbyt już bezczelnie rachująca na jego łatwowierność. A jednak bardzo poważnie zaręczam czytelnikowi, że wcale nie mam zamiaru blagować i postaram się przekonać go o tem na następnych stronicach. Jeśli więc mogę, tymczasowo, twierdzić — z warunkiem, że udowodnię to twierdzenie — iż lepiej wiem od czytelnika, kiedy się urodziłem, to wolno mi będzie dalej ciągnąć me opowiadanie. Każdy uczeń wie dzisiaj, że w ostatniej części XIX-go wieku ani cywilizacyja dzisiejsza, ani też nic, coby z nią, miało pewne podobieństwo, nie istniało, chociaż elementy, z których ta cywilizacyja miała się wyłonić, już zaczynały fermentować. Jednakże nic w owym czasie nie zaszło takiego, coby mogło zmienić istniejący wówczas podział społeczeństwa na cztery klasy czyli narody, jakby stosowniej nazwać je można było, — ponieważ rozdział pomiędzy klasami był bez porównania znaczniejszy, aniżeli dziś pomiędzy narodami; — mamy na myśli podział na bogatych i biednych, uczonych i nieuków. Co do mnie, byłem bogatym, a także wykształconym; posiadałem zatem wszystkie warunki do szczęścia, do którego wybrani tylko rościć mieli prawo w owym czasie. Żyjąc w zbytku, za jedyne zajęcie mając tylko używanie rozrywek i wyrafinowanych rozkoszy, środki do tego czerpałem z pracy innych, żadnych natomiast nie oddając usług społeczeństwu. Moi rodzice oraz ich przodkowie żyli tak samo i ja przewidywałem nawet wtedy, że i moi potomkowie, jeśli będę miał takowych, przeżyją również łatwo i wesoło na świecie. Ale jakże mogłem żyć, nie oddając żadnych usług społeczeństwu?.. — zapytacie. Jakim sposobem ludzie zgadzali się karmić i utrzymywać człowieka, który, mogąc pracować, żył w bezczynności zupełnej? Odpowiedź na to jest następująca: Mój przodek zebrał był pewną sumę pieniędzy i odtąd jego potomkowie z niej żyli. Wywnioskujcie z tego, że suma ta musiała być niezmiernie wielką, żeby się nie wyczerpać, utrzymując tyle pokoleń w lenistwie. Ale co do tego, to mylicie się. Początkowo suma ta wcale była nie wielką. Po przekarmieniu w lenistwie kilku pokoleń, suma znacznie wzrosła. Tajemnica wydawania bez wyczerpywania, ogrzewania bez spalania się, zdaje się dziś bajeczką, a jednak było to po prostu dowcipnem zastosowaniem sztuki, dziś — na szczęście zatraconej, ale ongiś do wielkiej doprowadzonej doskonałości przez naszych przodków, a mianowicie sztuki zrzucania ciężarów z barków jednych na barki drugich. Człowiek, który tego dokazał, a był to cel, do którego wszyscy dążyli, żył — jak mówiono — z dochodów swego kapitału. Objaśnić tu, jak dawny system przemysłu na to zezwalał, zajęłoby nam obecnie za wiele czasu. Powiem tylko, że procent od kapitału był to rodzaj podatku wiekuistego, nałożonego na wytwory ludzi, zajętych przemysłem przez ludzi, którzy posiadali lub odziedziczyli pieniądze. Nie trzeba jednak przypuszczać, że podobny ustrój, który nam, dzisiaj, wydaje się nienaturalnym i bezsensownym, nie był nigdy krytykowanym przez naszych przodków. Prawodawcy i prorocy od najdawniejszych wieków usiłowali znieść procenty, a co najmniej zniżyć je do najskromniejszej normy. Lecz ich usiłowania spełzły na niczem, co było zresztą do przewidzenia tak długo, jak trwał dawny ustrój społeczny. W czasie, o którym piszę, t. j. w drugiej połowie XIX wieku, prawie wszędzie rządy dały za wygranę i nie próbowały więcej uregulować tej kwestyi. Usiłując dać czytelnikowi jasny obraz sposobu życia ludzi w owym czasie, a przedewszystkiem stosunków biednych do bogatych, może najlepiej zrobię, gdy porównam ówczesne społeczeństwo do olbrzymiego wozu, do którego wprzężonemi zostały masy ludzkości, ciężko ciągnąc ten wóz po górzystej i piaszczystej drodze. Woźnicą był głód, który nigdy nie dozwalał ani chwilki spoczynku, chociaż wóz z natury rzeczy toczył się bardzo powoli. Pomimo trudności ciągnienia samego wozu wzdłuż tak ciężkiej drogi, wóz ten był w dodatku przepełniony podróżnikami, którzy nigdy zeń nie schodzili, nawet gdy wjeżdżano na najbardziej strome góry. Siedzenia na wozie były urządzone wygodnie i z przepychem. Siedząc sobie wygodnie, wysoko wzniesieni ponad pyłem wielkiej drogi, podróżni mogli cieszyć się pięknymi widokami lub dyskutować o względnej wartości zaprzęgu. Wielki był popyt, naturalnie, na miejsca na wozie i walka o nie toczyła się bardzo zażarta, każdy bowiem uważał za główny cel w życiu zdobycie sobie takiego miejsca i zapewnienia go swoim dzieciom. Podług praw, przyjętych na wozie, każdy mógł zostawić swe miejsce komu chciał, ale często się zdarzało, że takie miejsca bywały na zawsze stracone. Bo choć one były bardzo wygodne, ale zarazem i nader niepewne, i przy każdem nagłem w strząśnieniu woza niektórzy bywali wyrzuceni ze swych miejsc i spadali na ziemię, gdzie natychmiast byli zmuszeni zaciągnąć się do jarzma i pchać ten wóz, na którym niedawno tak wesół podróżowali. Oczywista, iż strata miejsca na wozie była uważaną za straszne nieszczęście i obawa takiej straty dla siebie i dla swych przyjaciół wisiała, jak groźny miecz lub jak ciężka chmura nad każdym, rzucając w ten sposób jedyny cień na szczęście podróżujących. Ale czyż oni tylko sobą byli zajęci?.. — zapytacie. Czyż nawet zbytek, który ich otaczał, nie był im wstrętnym, gdy porównywali swój los z losem swych braci i sióstr, wprzężonych w jarzmo i gdy pojmowali, że swym własnym ciężarem dodają im jeszcze trudu! Czyż nic mieli oni litości nad bliźnimi, od których różnił ich tylko majątek? Owszem, współczucie często było wypowiadane przez tych. którzy jeździli, dla tych, którzy wóz ciągnęli, szczególnie w chwilach, gdy droga bardzo złą się stawała, co zdarzało się prawie ciągle, lub gdy wjeżdżano na stromą górę. W takich razach rozpaczliwe szarpanie dyszla, jęki upadających i zrywających się pod bezlitosnymi razami głodu, chrapliwe konanie tych, którym sił do dalszego wiezienia zabrakło, po ciele których wóz przejeżdżał, mieszając z błotem ich zmiażdżone członki, wszystko to wywoływało szczere bez wątpienia objawy litości u Tych, co się znajdowali na wozie. Wtedy podróżni rzucali z góry słowa zachęty dla tych, co byli w zaprzęgu, doradzali im cierpliwość, budzili w nich nadzieję wynagrodzenia doznanych krzywd, obiecywali im szczęście w przyszłem życiu; niektórzy kupowali nawet maście i bandaże dla chorych i skaleczonych. Wszyscy się zgadzali na to, iż wielka jest szkoda, że wóz jest tak ciężki, a gdy wyjechano z ciężkich bagien na gładka drogę, wszystkim było weselej. Ta wesołość nie była co prawda spowodowaną jedynie troskliwością o zaprzęg, ale po części i świadomością o minionem niebezpieczeństwie, gdyż zbyt zła droga groziła wywróceniem woza, przyczem wszyscy potracili swe miejsca. Trzeba dodać jeszcze, że widok nędzy tych, co byli wprzęgnięci w jarzmo, powiększał u podróżnych świadomość o wartości miejsc na wozie i skłaniał ich do trzymania się takowych — jak to mówią — rękami i nogami. Gdyby podróżni byli pewni, że ani oni, ani ich przyjaciele nigdy z woza nie spadną, prawdopodobnie, oprócz zakupna maści i bandażów, małoby się oni zajmowali losem tych, co wóz ich ciągnęli. Wiem, że to się wyda ludziom dwudziestego wieku okrucieństwem, trudnem do uwierzenia, ale po części znajdziemy usprawiedliwienie tego zjawiska w dwóch następujących faktach: Najprzód wierzono głęboko i szczerze w to, że nie ma innej drogi dla społeczeństwa jak tylko ta, po której masa ludu wóz ciągnąć musiała, podczas gdy mniejszość siedziała nawozie; w dodatku nie wierzono nawet w możność radykalnej zmiany ani w ulepszenia zaprzęgu, ani w poprawienie drogi, ani w równiejszy podział pracy. Zawsze tak było, jak jest i zawsze tak będzie — mówiono sobie. Smutne to, bez wątpienia, ale zaradzić temu nie podobna, a filozofija nakazuje nie tracić daremnie współczucia na to, czemu zaradzić nie można. Powtóre, co jeszcze ciekawsze, to dziwne złudzenie, któremu ulegali prawie wszyscy ci, którzy jeździli na wozie. Myśleli oni, że nie są podobni do swych braci i sióstr, wprzężonych w jarzmo, ale że są z lepszej gliny, że należą do jakiegoś wyższego gatunku istot, zasługujących na to, by je wieziono. Dziś to się wydaje nieprawdopodobnem, ale przyznaję się szczerze, że i ja kiedyś na tym wozie jeździłem i podzielałem ogólne złudzenie, więc możecie mi wierzyć. Co najdziwniejsze, to to, że ludzie, którym zaledwo przed chwilą udało się wyjść z tłumu na dole i wleść na wóz, którym nie zagoiły się jeszcze odciski, pozostawione przez jarzmo, że nawet ci, zaledwo znaleźli się na górze, a już zaczynali podzielać ogólne złudzenie. Co się zaś tyczy tych, których ojcowie i praojcowie mieli szczęście urodzić się na wozie, przekonanie o wyższości ich rasy, było dla nich artykułem wiary. Że takiego rodzaju przesąd mocno wpływa na zmniejszenie współczucia dla cierpień tłumu, to rzecz jasna. Na ten wzgląd się powołuję, jako na jedyną okoliczność, łagodząca winy mej obojętności ówczesnej na cierpienia mych bliźnich. W roku 1887 kończyłem lat 30. Choć jeszcze nie żonaty, byłem już zaręczony z Edytą Bartlett. Ona także zajmowała miejsce na wozie. Innemi słowy, by już dłużej nie uciekać się do porównania, którego użyłem jedynie dla wyjaśnienia czytelnikowi naszych ówczesnych stosunków, rodzice jej byli to ludzie zamożni. W owym czasie, kiedy pieniądze dawały wszystko to, co może być przyjemnem i wyrafinowanem w życiu, dość było kobiecie mieć posag, by się ubiegano o jej rękę. Edyta Bartlett była jednak w dodatku piękną i pełną wdzięku. Słyszę już, jak moje czytelniczki protestują przeciwko takiemu twierdzeniu: — Piękną być mogła, ale zkądby wzięła wdzięk, ustrojona podług ówczesnej mody, gdy na głowie piętrzyły się kapelusze niemal na łokieć wysokie, a suknie odstawały z tyłu na sztucznej tiurniurze, która kaziła formy i kształty więcej, niż wszelkie inne uprzednie dziwaczne mody?.. Czyż można mówić o wdzięku, przy podobnym stroju?.. Zarzut może się zdawać słusznym i jedno tylko nań mogę odpowiedzieć: jeśli strój kobiet dwudziestego stulecia jest jawnym dowodem, jak dalece umiejętnie udrapowane materyje przyczyniają się do uwydatnienia wdzięków kobiecych, to jednak, wspominając ich prababki, mogę zaręczyć, że żaden strój nie zdoła całkiem ukryć niewieścich wdzięków. Połączeniu się naszemu nic nie stało na przeszkodzie; czekaliśmy tylko ze ślubem na skończenie domu, który budowałem w jednej z najbardziej poszukiwanych części miasta, a więc w miejscu, głównie zamieszkałem przez ludzi bogatych. Bo miejsca, gdzie mieszkania były najbardziej poszukiwane w owym czasie, były te właśnie, gdzie obrali sobie siedlisko ludzie bogaci. Każda klasa w danem społeczeństwie żyła oddzielnie i zamieszkiwała swoje specyjalne dzielnice. Bogaty, zamieszkujący wśród ludzi biednych, człowiek wykształcony wśród nieuków, był jakby pustelnik, otoczony zawistnemi i wrogiemi hordami. Gdy zacząłem dom budować, obiecywano mi, że będzie gotów na zimę 1886 r. A jednak wiosna następnego roku zastała go jeszcze nieskończonym, a z nim i małżeństwo moje odłożonem zostało. Powodem takiego spóźnienia, które doprowadzało do rozpaczy młodzieńca tak zakochanego, jak ja nim byłem, były ciągłe bezrobocia, czyli zmowy ze strony murarzy, stolarzy, malarzy, dekarzy i robotników innych rzemiosł, potrzebnych dla wybudowania mego domu. Jakie powody wywołały owe zmowy, nie pamiętam. W owym czasie zmowy były tak częste, iż przestano się interesować chwilową przyczyną, która je wywoływała. Od wielkiego kryzysu, który miał miejsce w 1873 roku, te zmowy prawie nie ustawały to w tej, to w owej gałęzi przemysłu. Doszło do tego, iż rzadko widziano robotników, pracujących stale w ciągu lat kilku w tej samej gałęzi przemysłu bez strajkowania. Jeśli czytelnik zwróci uwagę na lata, w których miały miejsce zdarzenia, tu opowiadane, to od razu zrozumie, że te bezrobocia i nieporządki w gałęziach przemysłu były pierwszym aktem tego wielkiego dramatu, dzięki któremu zaprowadzonym został dzisiejszy system przemysłowy, ze wszystkiemi jego następstwami społecznemi. Dziś, gdy, o tem wspominamy, wszystko się nam wydaje tak prostem, że każde dziecko to zrozumie, ale nie będąc prorokami, ludzie ówcześni nie mieli jasnego pojęcia o tem, co się działo. Rozumieliśmy wówczas tylko jedno, a mianowicie, że pod względem przemysłowym kraj nasz szedł po jakichś manowcach. Stosunek pomiędzy robotnikiem a pracodawcą, pomiędzy pracą a kapitałem, zdawał się — nie wiadomo dla czego — jakby porwanym. Klasy pracujące okazały się raptem jakby zarażone głębokiem niezadowoleniem ze swego położenia i przeniknione wiarą w możność polepszenia go, byleby wiedziały, jak się do tego wziąć. Zewsząd, zgodnie, wyrażały one żądania podwyższenia płacy, skrócenia dnia roboczego, zdrowszych mieszkań, lepszych szkół i udziału w wygodach życia oraz zbytku. Takim żądaniom nie podobna było zadość uczynić, bo robotnicy, chociaż zaczęli rozumieć, czego im brak, z początku nie wiedzieli jednak, jak temu, zaradzić, to też tłumnie cisnęli się do tych, o których słyszeli, że mogą im wyświetlić kwestyję i dać dobrą radę: ztąd raptowne słowa niektórych „działaczy“ i zapał, który wśród tłumu wzbudzali. Jakkolwiek nierówną wydawała się walka, którą robotnicy prowadzili: energija, którą wykazywali oni, podtrzymując się wzajemnie w czasie bezrobocia, — ich głównego oręża — oraz poświęcenie, które wykazywali na każdym kroku, świadczą o głębokiej ich wierze w lepszą przyszłość. Jakim będzie ostateczny wynik tych „zaburzeń“ w klasie robotniczej, jak się wówczas wyrażamy o tem ludzie klasy, do której należałem, rozmaicie się wyrażali. Temperamenty krwiste dowodziły, że nowe nadzieje robotników nigdy nie mogą być urzeczywistnione, bo nie ma zkąd wziąść pieniędzy na zaspokojenie ich żądań. Jedynie dla tego, że masy tak ciężko pracują, zadawalniając się małem, cała rasa ludzka nie wymiera z głodu, i żadne polepszenie bytu pracujących nie jest możliwe, póki się nie powiększą zasoby i bogactwo dzisiejszego społeczeństwa. W istocie rzeczy nie z kapitalistami walczą robotnicy; kapitaliści strzegą tylko interesów całej ludzkości, a jeśli robotnicy tego nie rozumieją, to jedynie dlatego, że mają za twarde na to głowy. Z czasem, gdy zmądrzeją, poznają swój błąd i cierpliwie znosić będą to, na co wcale nie masz lekarstwa. Temperamenty mniej krwiste zgadzały się także z tą argumentacyją. — Prawa przyrodzone — mawiały one — stały na przeszkodzie zaspokojeniu żądań robotników, ale zanim się oni o tem przekonają, mogą wiele nabruździć, a nawet świat do góry nogami przewrócić. Zdobyli już oni prawo powszechnego głosowania, czuli za sobą siłę a wodzowie ich gadali im o konieczności przewrotu... Niektórzy z tych wodzów, bawiąc się w proroctwa, wróżyli nawet bliską a krwawą rewolucyję. — Ludzkość doprowadziła już obecnie do ostatnich konsekwencyj dany ustrój społeczny; pora z tego szczytu rzucić się chociażby w chwilowy zamęt, ażeby z niego wypłynąć na szerokie i spokojne wody nowego ustroju... Rozumie się, że były to krańcowe zdania, ale pamiętam, że spotykałem ludzi uczonych i poważanych, którzy toż samo twierdzili. Myśliciele owego czasu, prawie wszyscy dowodzili, że świat się zbliża do chwili krytycznej, której rezultatem będą wielkie zmiany w stosunkach społecznych. Zaburzenia robotnicze, ich powody, przebieg i środki zaradcze na nie, zajmowały wszystkie pisma i były przedmiotem poważnych rozmów. Mała garstka ludzi, socyjalistami lub anarchistami zwanych, groziła, że kamień na kamieniu nie zostawi w Ameryce; tymczasem nawoływali robotników do organizowania kadrów bojowych najprzód, a potem zastępu uzdolnionych robotników, którzyby mogli po zwycięztwie zabrać władzę w swoje ręce i zorganizować pracę podług nowych zasad. Należąc do klasy bogatych, rozumie się, że obawiałem się zmiany stosunków społecznych, a w dodatku byłem zainteresowany w tem, by dom mój jak najprędzej wykończono, bo od tego ślub mój zależał; nienawidziłem więc głęboko wszystkich tych nowatorów, a nawet cala klasę robotnicza, której budząca się świadomość ujawniała się w bezrobociach i tem oddalała chwilę mego małżeńskiego szczęścia.